Time to wake up Sleeping Bueaty
by Bone-eater
Summary: what if Hiccup died when he fell off Toothless when fighting the Red Death, what if toothless followed him into the dark, i will tell you they will wake up with a boom because the man on the moon has a big promotion for them only they can sign up for


**Hey im bones this story started out as a crapy one page writing and I got a lot of favorites and follows for this story on ao3 so im posting it hear and on ao3 **

I battled Red death, and I won. But at a price

I fell, and I burned.

But all my worries where on what happened Toothless. Where is he? Is he ok?

What happened to my best friend?

The fire is extremely warm, it was so nice compared to the cold climate I'm always in. I was always cold in Berk, but toothless had always been warm it was so nice to be next to him.

And before I even knew it all that filled my ears was a loud crack and white noise, he couldn't catch me, I know he couldn't. But I don't feel anger at all, I'm ok with this. I'm ok dyeing this way. At least now I will be seen as a true Viking by my father, by everyone else. I want to be remembered this way.

Remembered as his son.

I visit there grave often even now that I have become the elder of my village. Stormfly was still strong enough to fly me to their grave.

I never even got the chance to give him one last kiss.

Hiccup had died during the fall when fighting the Red death, his neck snapped like a twig from such a height. Toothless was only able to keep his body from burning completely to ash, he wouldn't let go of him when we found them. Toothless did not let him go, not even for food, not even if we threw rocks at him or threatened to gut him and hang him on the walls of the grand hall. Toothless just rumbled like he was talking to him, to Hiccup, his rotting burned corps, before getting up and flying away the best he could. Bringing Hiccups corps with him. That made Stoick very angry took almost everyone to keep him down when we landed back home.

Stoick decided to let him rest in a small cave in cove. Honoring their friendship that way. Burning his body to ash and placing his ashes inside a platinum egg that Gobber had made. Toothless stayed there alone for many weeks, toothless standing guard at the entrance of the cave, just standing there not doing moving unless he got hungry. Toothless eventually but slowly withered away finally dying away many years latter out of depression. Toothless let himself die curled up hiccups Hiccup's ash egg, his body always protecting it. And that's where we left him.

I will be join them latter on or soon I can never know, but Hiccup will always be our hero that I will always know.

The moon shined full in the night, lighting up the dark. The island of Berk quite in the night. Deep in its forest In a place where once a dragon and a boy meet by fate, the light of the moon wondered to find that precious something in a long forgotten cave where a mighty dragon and brave boy sleep. That is what the light was searching for.  
>The light of the moon reflected off the platinum egg, its surface carved with images of a night furry and a boy flying through the sky. The light of the moon seeped throw the seams of the platinum egg finding what it wanted and gently cracking open the egg at its seams, being careful of the contents and the beauty of the egg. As that was being done the moon found its second target, the perfectly mummified body of a dragon. Either the cold or the protection of the cave let the body become mummified no one would never really know. As the light examined it's targets it got to work, the cracking and snapping of bones could be heard as things were filled and fixed, heart starting up, brain cells going haywire, sending signal after signal as one by one of his organs were remade And put in order.<br>Meanwhile the moons light eased the ash out from the egg layering it down Onto the ground, letting it slowly swirl As it took its shape. The ash became hard as rock before becoming dust and rolling off the small body. A puff of breath sent ash into the air, Eyes moving under eyelids, toes stretching and popping with a sigh of relief. Slowly siting up to stare into the dim lighting of the cave, moon light outlining the groaning body that was the dragon making hiccup perk up and place a hand on the beast snout. With one final snap the dragons body relaxed acid green eyes opening to look up at the boy. Hiccup felt like he had took a long nap, a bit tired and stiff but well rested now. Hiccup could see the cave entrance was blocked by rocks, moonlight seeping through the small cracks giving the rocks an outline. "Land slide?" He spoke his voice a bit scratchy from his dry throat. Coughing into his hand and trying to swallow some saliva to wet his throat. Toothless give a low rumble bumping his snout agents the small of hiccups bare back. Letting out a soft yelp at the cold feeling of the dragons snout, finally noticing that he didn't have any clothes " well this is just great I'm going to freeze to death... What even happened to leave me here naked anyway? Toothless?" He looked at the beast but only received a snort and a shrug. " I thought so, well let's just get out of here bud I'm getting cold" he slowly got up on shaky legs with help of toothless letting hiccup lean on him as they made their way to the rock covered entrance. Toothless gave a rumbling grunt as the other examined the wall. "Toothless, can you bust this wall down buddy?" The Night Furry gave a snort in reply lifting his head in a proud way as if to say.  
>'Of course I can tiny human'<br>Being that they were in such a small cave he decided using one of his plasma blasts wasn't the smartest choice. Backing up slightly he gave out to a trot towards the rock covered entrance before smashing his shoulder agent it. With a few hits it came tumbling down with a loud crash of rocks and stones. Hiccup perked at the sight of lights in the distance getting ready to walk up but remembered that he was butt naked. And walking in the forest naked to get to his destination didn't sound so great to him " well let's get this over with " with a big intake of air Hiccup marched forward towards the rock formations to climb out of the cove. Moving awkwardly trying to hide himself as he walked but I wasn't really working much to Hiccups distress.  
>The way back was shorter than it used to be as Hiccups feet touched the floor he noticed it was cold and hard unlike the earth he was used to walking on which made Hiccup do a double take and look at the ground confused. The ground was pavement with carved stones each one fitting snug ageist the other leaving small plants and weeds to grow in between small openings. The light he saw before wasn't that from a fire but from lamps being placed near the old houses built here way before the lamps where placed there. Confused he quickly climes onto Toothless's back and leading him to run to his house. There he jumped off the back of his best friends back and with a lot of work managed to open his front door which seamed locked the first couple of try's before toothless helped him. The house was deadly quiet and dark the only light source from outside, where the strange lamps that attracted mouths and bugs to its light. " dad " hiccup called out a twisting uncomfortable feeling starting in his gut making him nerves and a bit scared from what he was going to see or find out pretty soon. Stumbling along and finding the stairs be went to his room to find something to wear but found that it was empty of clothes so deciding to take a trip to his father's room to see what he will find. Opening his father's bedroom door he found it odd that everything seemed so neat compared to how it looked most of the time. Caching his eye was the bed where A large shirt, his father's belt. A pair of boots that doesn't seem to be stoic's size and a Fur cape that stoic always kept wrapped around his shoulders where placed neatly on stoic's bed like it was a display. "Weird" Hiccup spoke but wasted no time getting them on. With clothes on his back and the protective feeling of wherein his father's fur cape he felt about ready to explore once again in search for a sign, of somebody so he could ask what was going on. Walking in the dark was hard but lucky for Hiccup his partner was a dragon, who lead him in the right direction down the steps and back out the open door, once outside Hiccup and his companion walked and walked, But noticed that the whole area of his village was surrounded by a large metal gate. Fingers griping the gaps in between the wiring he tugged gently not really expecting it to move but wondering how it got there and why it looked at way.<br>"Did Gobler do this" he was confused and a bit frightened by the silence. The not in his gut never going away but only grew the more he looked around.  
>"Hey anybody here?! " he called again his voice echoing into the forest " if you guys are playing jokes I'm not going to be a happy guy! Come one this isn't funny! "Hiccups voice slowly became panicked when he got no answer. Toothless made a displeased grunt bumping his head against the others hand to comfort him. Hiccups attention gained, he turned to face the night furry hands petting at Toothless's face receiving a deep, gentle purr. "I don't understand buddy where is everyone?" Hiccup sighed, at that time he saw a man with a large flashlight come into the village his body loud with metal keys hitting against the man's gun case. Disregarding the man's strange appearance. Hiccup ran ahead making toothless do a double take at the careless action and chase after the other.<br>" hey you! Hey!" Hiccup called but he didn't even spare him a look "rude...Hey can you tell me where everyone went it's so quite here it's almost like a ghost Tow-" his sentence was cut off when the man phased threw him. Stumbling back in complete shock he watched the man go investigate his house  
>"What just happened ..?" Bumping himself against Toothelss's head earning a soft snarl and a head shake but overall let the other lean on him.<br>That night Hiccup spent the rest of that night laying on his father's bed as people who couldn't see him or his friend walked around his father's room.

And that was many years ago.


End file.
